kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DoorToNothing
あけましておめでとうございます！ Game Navis New talk bubble Thank you! Community List Mission Allies goodbye? Spoiler break or pissed off break?Glorious CHAOS! 02:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Spoiler break, I've had this planned. I was initially elated in our previous conversation today that Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep's spoilers would remain off of the wiki until its North American or European release, but that has since changed. It pains me to go, but there's no other choice for me to remain spoiler-free. -- 02:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh DTN... Redirecting Do you know how to delete redirecting links? --Cococrash11 03:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Yes, you nominate them for deletions here; however, redirects are not usually deleted, so be sure that the redirect in question can absolutely not be used before nominating it for deletion. -- 03:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I move Kingdom Hearts (manga) to Kingdom Hearts series (manga) but I try to transfer info about KHI manga to KH (manga) but it keep redirecting to KH series (manga) instead. --Cococrash11 03:37, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Tigger's Playground A while ago, the consensus was that as part of the world article cleanup and removal of room pages, we would add short sections on each location to the world page. While this has yet to happen, it still should, and this link is in anticipation of that. It's also the way I formatted all of the Item and Synthesis pages that I've worked on.Glorious CHAOS! 05:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Spoiler Sprite asking Ahooy there, is there anyone can teach me about how to use talk page? 13:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Can you please tell me if Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep will be for the psp go? If it isn't, could somehow get someone to install a copy via something else? --Metallix-117R 01:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Nintendo Power Awards Thanks Results Edit Warring? Game template Hello. Xion4ever said that you were the one who started the Game template. I just wanted to know if I could edit it, so that when you hover the cursor over the icon, it displays the name of the game. So, could I? --Random Ranaun 01:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Back...? Monster? :Here you go: LV7AzNYh5bo You're back! DTN, your back! Yay! This wiki needs both you and Kryten! It seems like you guys keep it going smoothly! I'm glad you have half-way gotten over the IRC thing. I hope you had fun with "life". ZTG Excuse me... Do you know how to confirm an image? I added the US cover art for BIrth by Sleep but it keeps getting deleted. LANXX15 00:03, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on getting your 10,000th edit. Recipes All of the items which are synthesized through recipes have the recipe title italicized, including those from the original game. Was there a problem with that?Glorious CHAOS! 02:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Final Mix Heartless A long while back I posted screenshots of the Final Mix journal on the main talk page. If you guys can't get the nice photoshop-cropped images we normally use, then my images are much clearer than youtube screenshots.Glorious CHAOS! 16:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :http://www.filefront.com/15892481/Translations.zip No Problem Templates Please remember to never add blank lines to a template. It was bugging quite a few pages. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 00:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Wow. That was a lot of broken templates. Well, the good news is that when the server refreshes, all the errors should go away. (cries)Glorious CHAOS! 00:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't delete anything on the French KH wiki.Glorious CHAOS! 00:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Could you give me a link to where the redirect starts? I can't find it, and that's the only bit that I can modify.Glorious CHAOS! 00:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::As for stuff in the delete category - I try to patrol the articles and fanart that is up for deletion, but I'm really loathe to delete videos or official images, in case someone still wants to use them.Glorious CHAOS! 01:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Images The Aerial Champ looks good, but I'm kind of conflicted about the Mushroom's. Cutting them out removes even the apparent size difference, and makes it look like the same image over and over. Honestly, that article is one of the few places where screenshots work better than CGI images, since they can be used to illustrate the mini-games as well. We usually put the cleaned images in the infobox anyway, where the wallpaper image currently is. That image keeps the size differences apparent, and is a pretty "cool-looking" infobox image, in my opinion. Might it be better to clean that image, and put the screenshots back?Glorious CHAOS! 22:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I didn't add uncomfirmed voice actors to the Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep page. If you google Derek Stephen Prince and Dave Boat and check their wiki page, it will show that they are voicing Even and Aeleus respectively. Then I shall ask them myself. 04:12, March 29, 2010 (UTC) The Twilight Thorn shares, due to its place of appearance, size, and place in the story. It's the friendliest Nobody! 23:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :In a followup - the line doesn't make any sense, and the original version isn't really appropriate for the story section. Design, maybe, but not story.Glorious CHAOS! 04:09, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::"Twilight Thorn" was one of the more difficult merges for me to do with trivia do it being a boss page focusing on strategy; in addition, the Twilight Thorn article doesn't have a "Design" section. Was it not decided a long time ago that design sections for bosses and enemies were redundant, since they do not point out anything that the reader cannot already notice by simply viewing the infobox's image? -- 04:13, March 31, 2010 (UTC) April 1? Good one DTN, Greatest prank EVER! Sorry about Kryten if he sees it and gets angry at it... Still, Happy April Fools Day, and great prank! Nice :D Haha, nice April Fool, you almost had me there! User:Ashurii *Claps* Bravo, Bravo, you knew exactly how to get us. Oooh Birth by Sleep Keyblade Images So I find myself unable to come onto the IRC where we could discuss this one-on-one, so please be sure to extract/crop ALL images of Birth by Sleep Keyblades for Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. Ultimania images are obviously better than screenshots. Please see the List of Keyblade wielders page to know exactly what must be done. Separate images should be uploaded for each character as some of the weapons are different, but not in the conjoined user-edited way LegoAlchemist had been doing, as this automatically defeats the image's "officialism," for lack of a better word. Again, thank you for your work. I shall see what I can do about improving the articles themselves, as my next big project is to revise them entirely. - EternalNothingnessXIII 23:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ice Titan I downloaded a zip file of the sprites in Days, and tried to base the template on that. I think it might work better to be brighter, but could you check it, please? I might also think about switching the purple and blue, even if it isn't fully accurate to the seed boards.Glorious CHAOS! 01:30, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I made it brighter, but now it physically hurts my eyes a little.Glorious CHAOS! 01:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Galleries You might have noticed that I'm a "fill-in-the-blanks" nut, so I don't actually have a problem with us having the images. How about we try this, then: instead of placing five nearly-identical images on a character's page, we do something like this page - create a gallery page for the articles that need them, and we can place every official image there. That way, the main article stays clean and uncluttered, and we still get a chance to use all these images. If you like this idea, let's start a forum on it.Glorious CHAOS! 13:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Hi. A really, really, "really" long time ago you said you could help me make a user box. Well, I didn't want to take up up on it... till now. Teach me please? --Yes, I'm a staff. But I, Lord Fortune, am the best staff ever! 14:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) You seem DS buttons Hey, I see you added the DS buttons to the "button" template, but the image isn't showing up. Can you see the images, or is it just my compy/browser? --Neumannz 04:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :I also cannot. I'm trying to resolve the issue. -- 04:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ha, I got it. The "lc" template makes it so the string had to be lowercase. We're good now. --Neumannz 05:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Project If I e-mail you a link, promise you won't give it to anyone else?Glorious CHAOS! 04:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Guess what? Bluerfn will do the dirty deed once he logs back on. By the way, do you prefer Xemnas or Xion? We only got two left.Glorious CHAOS! 12:09, April 11, 2010 (UTC) p9y4iXAso4I ::Well, theoretically I could also switch it out with Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Luxord, or Marluxia.Glorious CHAOS! 12:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Congrats Ultima 18:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good job, DTN! :::Congrats, DTN! You're going to be an amazing admin and fellow partner in crime. I do miss being here but as soon as summer rolls around and BBS is released, I'll be on here more. - 20:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::LOL, nice video, Kryten. ^_^ Congratulations, DTN! I know you'll make us crazy proud! 22:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Congrats on the adminship. HEIL ADMIN DTN! — YuanSalve! 23:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Congratulations on your achievement, you deserve it for all the hard work that you have put in this wiki to make it the one we see today! Danjam 02:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) A little help... Hey DTN, do you mind helping me? If yes, then can you see what is up with this: http://kingdomhearts3fan.wikia.com/wiki/Template:ZTG/Navi I can't get it to make the show command thing. Thanks! Srs bsns, amirite? Heh, I just did that title to get your attention, but what I want to proposition to you is a serious matter.(First time I've ever used that kind of thing on the wiki, actually.) With the recent spike of wikiprincesses that are acting like complete dolts in the IRC channel, my good friend Xion4ever and I have come up with a solution: promoting me to a channel operator. It makes sense, and when other operators aren't around I can help ensure that channel tension doesn't rise. I've proven my worth already in many different occasions: * It has implied that I will be the next user promoted to operator status, many times over * Known for reliability, maturity, etc. * High level of respect among the "regulars" (frequent channel goers) * On always, even when I'm on break * Going along with the previous one, on and active on the channel for extended periods of time on the channel almost daily * Friendly to others, easygoing * Adherence to the rules and ensuring that others are following them * Familiar to the more advanced commands such as bans * Continuing the above one, have assisted other operators with said bans in the past * Since I am usually on, that would mean less temporary ops which may or may not be trusted depending on the situation * et cetera. I could keep going on, but that's enough. I've also been talking with others about this, and have only gotten positive feedback. As seen in a personal message from SSC: "asdfjkl; About you being a channel op, I'm all with it." Also, if there's a clear consensus, we won't have to go into another election. That way, it will be done quickly and be over with. Xion and I even joked around about asking Yuan if she'd do it, though that's off-topic. ..I don't think I have any more to add to this, and I would like your approval before we go onward. --Sapharus13:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and one more thing.. Lady Gaga. XD :The issue is not a shortage of channel operators. The issue is that there is an abundance of users who are acting incredibly immature in such ways as flooding the channel with nonsense to the point that it becomes impossible to hold conversation. The IRC Channel was created not just for socialization, but also so that groups or teams of editors can meet there as well. We should not have to be having these meetings, unless if they are extremely private, in other channels because we have users who are ruining the experience for others. Nonetheless, you have proven yourself to be a very mature user on the IRC Channel, and I would no oppose you being given channel operator fuctions. I just do not think that making you a channel operator will solve the problem. -- 22:30, April 13, 2010 (UTC) The issue is not centered around a lack of channel operators, but is a part of it. A reoccuring problem for the current Ops is timing. Naturally an Op can't be on the channel all hours of the day, even with different time zones. However, we can lessen this problem greatly. Saph is found on the IRC most hours of the day. When she isn't, she is logging the channel for various reasons. To continue, Saph is able to get on at her school (which is often as evidenced in #lolkick/#wikia-kingdomhearts logs) which allows an Op to be on the channel in the early (or late, depending on timezone) part of the day. I've joined the channel in the early hours (EST time) to find the channel "Op-less" with a decent amount of regular users on (some of which fit in the immature category). Saph, however, was active in watching/conversing in the channel. I'm not going to rant how much Saph deserves Op privleges as I believe you are aware of them. However, I will stress to you that adding Saph as an Op will be helpful overall. Outside of maturity and other obvious traits she has shown an interest and desire to help maintain peace and order in the channel numerous times. Although we can never erradicate the problem of immaturity we can increase the degredation process greatly by adding another Op who is on more often than most current Ops are. Judging by the channel's recent actions I do believe adding another Op would help lessen our current situation.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 02:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) KH2FM Hey, im the 1 who hangs out with Christan at break. I cant get kh2fm to work on my ps2 can u help? its american but i bought the converter it wont work plz help KHW Projects Could you please post links to KHW:CARDS, KHW:ITEMS, and KHW:COLISEUM on the main page?Glorious CHAOS! 18:34, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Dark deeds Great. Great. Love having dark deeds done. Great.Glorious CHAOS! 23:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC) where did you get this pic Want to be #3 in my project? Hey, DTN. Do you want to be #3 in my project? --Gr8champ 21:58, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Sizzlin' steak all ready for tastin' The final wairror of nothingness:can u help me make a talk bubble ? The Mythril etymology I just wanted to request an 'etymology' section on the mythril page. It comes from the term coined by J.R.R Tolkien in his "Legendarium." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mithril Oh,how the sea calls 20:49, May 5, 2010 (UTC) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb1/messaging/images/5/5f/Signature_button.png See Also? Okay, I'm really not understanding this. Why are you removing page links related to other articles? What sense does that make Kaihedgie 18:28, May 9, 2010 (UTC) But the forms about the character and the like are already within the article as well, so what's the point of making exceptions? Kaihedgie 18:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) They still share a history together. They still end up under Ansem's tutelage and become the founding members of Organization XIII. The headline 'See Also' heavily implies of related articles, whether or not they're the same character in a different form, but still tied to the article(s) in question Kaihedgie 02:27, May 10, 2010 (UTC) This is so not working users eligible to be nomianted Just thought you like to know Your presence is requested at the upcoming gala.Glorious CHAOS! 23:11, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :I have to get to sleep. Do you think you could work on this some, and I'll finish it up when I wake up?Glorious CHAOS! 06:56, May 18, 2010 (UTC) BbS VA's I found a couple of VA's, but I'm not sure if this is enough info to post it. (I'm new here. ;)) James Woods - Hades Leonard Nimoy - Master Xehanort http://release.square-enix.com/na/2010/05/17_01.html here's a link..... :The link doesn't actually say that those are their roles, even if it's 99% obvious.Glorious CHAOS! 23:47, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ....okay, wow Please come to the IRC #wikia-kingdomhearts-modnom as soon as possible.Glorious CHAOS! 02:05, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh dear Hello DTN! Ummmm, can you fix this? Protect Ring For simplicity, I've always just directly linked the synthesis material, and set up the redirects to specifically target it. Is there a specific problem with doing it that way?Glorious CHAOS! 19:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :It also helps if we decide to rename or merge a page, like we did with the Manifest Illusion and Lost Illusion materials. :I don't understand - why are redirect links frowned upon? They allow you to code the links with simpler formatting, and if you need to correct a target, you only have to do it on the redirect page. It's much the same principle as using a template rather than a hardcoded table or subst.Glorious CHAOS! 19:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm new here H-hello everyon... I'm new here H-hello everyone... Real-life While Deep Jungle and Pride Land are based on Africa, they're based rather generically. However, Neverland has Big Ben, The Land of Dragons has the Forbidden City, and Port Royal has Port Royal. They're each based explicitly on real-world locations.Glorious CHAOS! 21:03, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Continuous stabbings I don't even know why.Glorious CHAOS! 05:53, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Template:Gay? Can you delete this? :Thank you! Roxas's Diary Hello DTN! I read Roxas's Diary, but, there hasn't been an entry during May. I'm pretty suprised as there should be some news. So, can I propose thoughts and ideas? Dispute IRC Archiving Sorry to bother you again, could you help me archive my talk page? :I expect an answer from you DTN, but, since you don't care for helping out a user like an admin is supposed to do, I will request help elsewhere... ::Auror, there's no need to get angry... I don't think DTN was online yesterday when you asked for his help... If you need your talk page archived, I can help. 18:23, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Keyblade images I'm renaming the world images to a standard naming scheme. Do you think you could handle the Keyblade images? It should basically be "Image:Name.jpg"; if the Keyblade appears in multiple games, "Name KH", "Name KHBBS", etc.; if it has multiple characters, "Name KHBBS (Terra)", etc. If you don't have time for this, then nevermind. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 04:34, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for locking the Boss music page. Unban Days Heartless Images Black Coat For the story synopsis parts, I don't think it'll work to specify whether it is final mix in the header, since we have some stuff like Riku's added scenes in the FM that don't make sense if you place them after the main game. I'm not sure how we'll else we could mark it as an added scene, though the storylink template should work.Glorious CHAOS! 06:37, June 19, 2010 (UTC) how do i make my own talk bubbles how do i make talk pic for them and how many talk bubbles can i have DTN... DTN: I feel like I have been stupid. (This really isn't too easy because I don't know how to say it). I was stupid, and let you banning me because of my own stupid actions get to me, and stayed away from the wiki because I was an idiot. I would like to at least let you know that I am sorry of any behaviors that have upset you (like the wiki business), and for my behavior on the IRC. I'm not asking for any kind of forgiveness, I just wanted to tell you that I apologize for my behavior. -TheLunarEclipse (former ZexionTheGamer) ANX219 22:58, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Poke. Even better, can you figure out how it works, and how to fix it?Glorious CHAOS! 18:02, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Coliseum Enemy Sections Anyways, to save you some trouble, I thought about going on to doing this myself, as you can see at the Sombodies section of the Destiny Islands page. Before I carry on with this little project of mine, what exactly is the template's purpose, and when is it used? Thanks for answering these questions, hope to see you on the IRC soon, and thanks for these revisions. Glad my efforts this time around are approved.}} Enemy sections Should they be hideable?Glorious CHAOS! 00:19, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Userpage Remove the s please. It blocks my access to other wiki functions. BLUER一番 17:24, July 18, 2010 (UTC) And then Roxas's Diary? Kingdom Key I fixed the uses of all the old Keyblade images, except for Kingdom Key (KHD), which was apparently used in someone's template. I switched it out in their template, but I'm not sure if these uses will automatically filter out, or if the page has to be opened and refreshed to get it to go through. Anyway, the most you would need to do to clear these is to just open the edit browser and resave without changing anything. If there's any pages still listed in the whatlinkshere after that, then we need to switch the images out.Glorious CHAOS! 11:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) CCS Apology Re:IRC I hope my objecting to the warning didn't influence this. On the topic of your complaint, though, would you be averse to me trying to get the IRC to stay on the topic of the wiki? Should it be used as such?Glorious CHAOS! 04:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :The IRC was always to have two purposes: for users to be able to communicate on the subject of and discuss wiki-related topics, as well as host non-wiki-related discussion that was on user talk pages. If the channel cannot serve both purposes, than it has none and was a failed project. I've seen a bit of the latter topic, little of the former, since wiki-related discussion lead to radical ideas of reform or general arguments. I also stated that the IRC has become something shameful to the wiki, now being used heavily for arguments, insults, user-bashing, so much that we had to install the use of a warning system that is far too often activated by users who have not and seemingly will never learn the rules and regulations of the channel. I honestly see no reason to continue to be affiliated with the IRC Channel if it cannot uphold a good name of the wiki and display the best behavior of our community. You, I, and the other channel operators have done far too much to try and pick the IRC Channel back up, including the forming of that system. Evidently, it did not and does not work. Oh, and you objecting to the warning had no influence, the most minor if any. You know the users who are causing the problems that led to this, i.e. a large portion of the channel's regular community. -- 05:19, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Riku Image Government leaks: Look up that BRADASS87 story, and how he got away with it.Glorious CHAOS! 23:06, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Staff Reorg It's been a week, so I was looking at the forum to see if we could get it rolling. Azul has retired, Bluer and Ultima want to stay, and I haven't been able to contact Riku or Urutapu. However, I checked NA's talk page, and I don't think you ever contacted her like we had discussed. Could you please do so? It really is impossible for me to do it.Glorious CHAOS! 13:26, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: UserPage Do you know how to create a UserPage? If you can, can you tell me which section of this Website I should look in, in case if I get stuck? Thanks and God Bless, (TorranceMouse 02:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC)) Just Wondering Hey, DoorToNothing. ^^ I'm INFERNOX, just someone on the Wikia. I am a bit small time here, although I do have a question. On the Sonic Wiki, they made this tournament thing that got me to thinking: maybe we could host one of our own tournaments as well here? The tournament thing is generally a bracket-like one-on-one battle with a total of 128 characters (if possible); characters only advance through whomever gets the highest votes through polls put on the page and such. I was thinking, does the KH Wiki do that too? And if not, would it be possible if something like this could be organized in the near future? Please consider this, and if you don't want to do this, no problem. You are an Admin after all. ^^ INFERNOX 20:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Just 3 things I saw this message you left on the RC of the MA: 1) Replace the raw code with a template, it's terribly hard to edit if needed. 2) Redirect links, bad stuff. 3) Center templates for album covers/songs.) I have three things to say about it: #I don't get it... by template, you mean the whole coding of the battle or just a specif thing? #The redirect... was a mistake of mine :P. Sorry! #I tried... I tried every possible coding... It just don't work. ;_; EDIT: I see you just answered the first question. As soon as I have the time, maybe tomorrow, I'll try to do it. Images Can you help us? help us with our ice cream item project pleases. Thank you. Edgeshadow RE:Forum Thanks for telling me that. RE:RE:Images MA Template Command Styles Can you help us with the list Can you name the list of ice cream the Prize Pot drops? A message from the ice cream talk. Edgeshadow My Bad KHMedia Affiliation Hey, I'm a staff member of a site called Kingdom Hearts Media, and I was wondering if we could affiliate with the KH Wikia. Here's the link: www.kingdomheartsmedia.com IRC Mirage Arena Nominations Sorry about your nomination. However obvious it is that the Room Core would win that battle, It's an unwritten (now written) rule that the battles be 1 on 1, and it was out of category. Please feel free and welcomed to re-nominate Room Core vs. one thing. spoiler template improvement hey DTN, krytenkoro told me to bounce my idea over from him to you. This is Lying Memories by the way. Anyway, on the Dragon Age wiki, their spoiler template not only told you of impending spoilers, but hid them from you unless you clicked the template thingy and wanted to see it. I told Kryten that I think we should make our own version of that since sometimes people accidentally read something they don't want to and he approved of it. So yea, he told me to tell you this and here I am. I can't sign in from my laptop, but this is Lying Memories arrow gun difference When Kingdom Hearts II was released in North America, one of the main changes in the game was made to Xigbar. As noted above, in the cinematic before the fight, Xigbar combines his two guns together to make a sniper rifle. He uses this move later on in the fight as well. Due to restraints on video game violence, this was changed in North America. Xigbar no longer created his sniper rifle, and instead, simply spun his guns around, using one gun as a balance to steady the gun with which he sniped. The first person HUD display was changed as well, to make it less realistic. Xigbar's sniper rifle was later brought back for Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, despite keeping many changes from the English versions. Interestingly, the Japanese HUD display is decorated with a black silhouette of Xigbar's individual Arrowguns in each of the four cardinal directions. Will there be a difference in the bbs North American version of the game in Braig in the boss fight with Terra? Edgeshadow Picture IRC I need to talk to you now. Please PM me.Glorious CHAOS! 16:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I actually forgot to mention the thing I needed to. Could you come on again?Glorious CHAOS! 02:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::But yeah, it looks like half the wiki lost stuff because of this, and is kind of a mess. If you and a trusted friend could take a look at it over the next few days, and figure out which ones should be retained, that would be great. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 04:18, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppet? KeybladeWeilder13: He's not using it maliciously, but it appears to be a vanity account. I have no real opinion on this, but I thought it should be brought to your attention after ENX told me about it.Glorious CHAOS! 18:05, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :It is cases like this that we should adhere to Wikia's policy on multiple accounts... of which I do not know. Bluerfn should be familiar with it. -- 19:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) A small question. Early CoM scans *http://www.kh2.co.uk/image.php?view=com/images/w5.jpg - Other player appears as AntiSora in Versus Mode (I'm not sure if this appears in final release also). "Other appearances" on AntiSora page. *http://www.kh2.co.uk/image.php?view=com/artwork/45.jpg - Final Mix colorations were used. *http://www.kh2.co.uk/image.php?view=com/artwork/44.jpg - Battle screens would be isometric, and enemies named. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 02:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually the first one isn't against Anti-Sora it is against another player but it is only possible to play as Sora and to not confuse anyone they probably made the enemy dark this also happen with the enemy's cards(I know that cuz I've played the versus mode) 00:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ansem Especially since he is often just called "Ansem", we can use his shortened name with the same propriety as we do King Mickey Mouse or Donald Duck. We can additionally justify this with the same difference between Jack Skellington and Captain Jack Sparrow - when the context is obvious, and especially if there is a link, it is okay to just call him Ansem.Glorious CHAOS! 02:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Also, there should be some form of punctuation after "Seeker of Darkness", be it a comma or period.Glorious CHAOS! 03:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Template: Random Quote Thanks Hey, thank you for making those cosmetic changes to the Secret Boss page. I owe you one! Thanks Hey, thank you for making those cosmetic changes to the Secret Boss page. I owe you one! Kingdom Hearts Wiki talk:Votes for Featured Users Glorious CHAOS! 17:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Thank You! Featured User box Je t'invite... Kain Glorious CHAOS! 20:38, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Please say what you have to say on this forum here--Auror. plus the great Andrachome 22:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Er... Periods I was wrong, apparently. That's NOT how I was taught in college, but apparently my professors were wrong, too.Glorious CHAOS! 05:10, September 13, 2010 (UTC) The Outcome of the MA Discussion Basically, we decided to leave everyone with blank slates. We are also discussing the rules, and I would appreciate your opinion about the old and new rules. Also, next time, try to control the your tong DTN. No ones like to be verbally abused. Prize Pods can you help me with birth by sleep prize pods ??? Um... didn't I create the 2000th article?(I hope someone didn't delete or move an article.) Because I made sure that I made some pages on some of the different atacks on BBS. And, the total went to 2000. Conglaturation Conduct Thanks About activity Stickied Thread Delete Thanks for deleeting those pages for me! Re:Not removed, just shortened. REC/RCO All of Erry's edits, and possibly all articles containing the REC image need to be checked. This is why I hate that so many of our editors are so trigger happy...(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 15:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Keyblade War Contest? Help for a Noob? Hey there. I'm a long time reader, who just got an account today on account of the Keyblade War thing. But here's the issue. I have absolutl no idea how to vote. Mind giving me a quick tutorial? Merging? Hey, DTN, sorry to bother you, but I have a question about merging. Namely, how do I merge articles? I've heard that I need to ask for a vote or something along those lines... maybe... Help please? Superdog1123 06:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC)Superdog1123 (On an unrelated note, based on what I've read about you, you seem to be able to handle very well under pressure, especially from noobs and trolls. Props and respect, dude.) Superdog1123 06:46, October 18, 2010 (UTC)Superdog1123 So, I actually found most of what I asked you for on my own. Thanks anyway! :D However, my above comment still stands. Superdog1123 08:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC)Superdog1123 Help Hi! I'm new here and I'm Portuguese so my english can be a little bad xD In Keyblade War I can't edit BBS Bracket A and BBS Bracket B to vote, can you help me? (Leonsuper 18:43, October 19, 2010 (UTC)) A favor, please? I know you might be very busy, but can you label thishttp://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Just_an_idea as an important forum(stickied thread)? 21:13, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Get on with the Keyblade War! You are one of those people in charge of the Keyblade War, right? Well, it is Friday, so we should move on to the MIX bracket (I have the abbreviation for Mixed). Can you archive the KH1 brackets, count the votes and open the MIX brackets? SeanWheeler 19:34, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Explanation of Namine's actions In your opinion, is this an accurate summary of Namine's story?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 14:37, November 1, 2010 (UTC) of the month Nothing has been updated for November yet. Not the media or article, and I updated the user myself. Thank you. Warnings There's a user on the #wikia-kingdomhearts IRC that's been cursing alot and the warnings haven't been logged in. I only have some messages recorded from the 2nd. I don't want to say the name here. I need to know what to do. Can you help? 01:18, November 4, 2010 (UTC) The Keyblade War Hi, door to nothing, I'm new to this wiki but that is not the problem. I was looking at the Keyblade War brackets but it says that in Experiment 626 vs. Isa that Isa won but Stitch has 34 votes while Isa has 33. So, didn't Stitch (Experiment 626) win ? It was 7:53 p.m when i wrote this so someone might have switched it. Please let the rightful winner win. SuperStitchFan97 02:55, November 5, 2010 (UTC)SuperStitchFan97SuperStitchFan97 02:55, November 5, 2010 (UTC) It was a vandal. SeanWheeler 15:48, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Keyblade War voting hey Do you think Ansem Seeker of Darkness is better or Xemnas the Superior, we should make that one is the heartless or nbody better of xehanort--BlazeCannon15 00:36, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Request to be affiliated with Kingdomhearts.wikia Hi I'm a Let's Player on youtube and a huge Kingdom Hearts fan. I know just about everything there is to know about Kingdom Hearts. I've already LPed KH1 and started to LP KH Re: Com but decided to reboot it soon. I have beaten every KH game released in the NA and Its easily my favorite video games series of all time. I want to be affiliated with the site simple out of a love for the series. I also hope to make detailed graphics for my Re: Com lp to explain cards types in detail. So I hope to hear from you soon! My Channel(In case you'd like to review it): http://www.youtube.com/user/TheAlexGriffin Keyblade War Hi, I wanted to know how you vote in the Keyblade War. Nynymumu Talk page archives Question Late again! Today is Friday, which is the day that The Keyblade War usually moves on to the next brackets. So what is taking you so long? Where are the round 3 brackets? I thought Thanksgiving would give you enough time to create the next brackets. I am holding off from editing the project page because of the last couple of incidents that got me in trouble. You seem to have a pattern of being late to the Mixed bracket, but at least you open the next brackets by Saterday. I hope the brackets are opened by tomorrow. I am not going to open them because I have gotten in trouble before. SeanWheeler 20:25, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know why you would think that, Sean. Typically people spend Thanksgiving with their families, not trying to please you. If DTN hasn't opened the brackets by around 5:00, I'll take care of it. 20:50, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Or I. maggosh 20:53, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Be my guest, I count myself as kind of a double backup in case both of you are unable to do it. 21:03, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alrighty then. Er...5:00 in what timezone? maggosh 21:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm on the Eastern US timezone, but since you're the one who's going to be doing it, that doesn't really matter. You can just go by whatever timezone you're in. 21:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh, okay. We're in the same one, then. I'm logging the winners and opening the Round 3 BBS and KHI brackets, right? maggosh 21:20, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yup. 21:23, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That great! *thumbs up* SeanWheeler 22:18, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Image Artist I heard you needed an image artist, by which term do you mean? 03:22, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Scans/Renders 20:16, December 3, 2010 (UTC)}} 20:43, December 3, 2010 (UTC)}} 02:00, December 4, 2010 (UTC)}} ROOM COAR TKW Cards :Also, one more: http://i959.photobucket.com/albums/ae74/KingdomKeyDarkside/ROOMCOAR.png Hope you like it! 20:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Elimination Cards Finished 'em. I won't be here all day tomorrow, so I'd better give 'em to you now. http://s959.photobucket.com/albums/ae74/KingdomKeyDarkside/TKW%20Elimination%20Cards/ TKW Finalists 21:19, December 5, 2010 (UTC)}} Uploaded talk bubble 19:50, December 6, 2010 (UTC)}} Sooo... ...What happens if Luxord wins one of the emergency match-ups and loses the other one? -- 07:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Sigs I mentioned it on the main forum, but I wanted to make sure you looked at this, which gives a reasonable guideline, and links to a couple templates that test signature sizes. Judging from the box size, a 20px height should be small enough to fit. -- 03:54, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :YES. VERY MUCH YES. -- 04:32, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Happy Festivus! Re:Walkthrough God Bless Us, Every One! World Article Character Section Game Abbreviation Template... stuff }} Templation?? Hey, concerning the recent sig policy, what do you mean by 'templating images'? Since the ones in my sig are hosted on this wiki, would mine be ok?